Once Upon a Dream
by walkindarkness
Summary: Come join me in a tale of teenage romance. You might be surprised at what you find. A ROMY one shot. Rated T for mild language.


A/N: Hello everyone! I will keep this short so we can get right down to it. This one shot was inspired by a dream I had when I was younger that recently came to me again. When I woke up I thought it would be a really cute ROMY. I have changed a lot of things around to make this work as a story sense ya'll don't know the real people that this applied to. A lot of this story happened in real life, a lot of it not. Hope you enjoy it!

There are NO powers in this one shot, keep that in mind, except for Remy's eyes (I couldn't NOT have them ;P ).

I don't own any of the characters in this story...that would now be Disney.

Rogue sat nervously in the backseat of her dad's old ford explorer as she and her family headed to her uncles house. Kurt sat next to her listening to his rock music at an annoyingly loud volume, which was cutting into her musings. She considered saying something to her dad in the hopes of having him yell at Kurt to turn down the music; but in the end she knew that it was just going to cause a fight she didn't really want. Sighing she crossed her arms over her black slightly frayed band shirt and stared out the window at the trees flying by.

Her family visited her Uncle Logan more often now that they had moved away from their previous neighborhood literally a fifteen minute bike ride away from where her family lived. She had to admit that she missed seeing her big trunk of a cousin Piotr, she had always view him like an older brother; even if technically they weren't really related by blood.

Their parents had known each other throughout the years in various ways, either through college, their wives, or life experiences. They had remained lifelong friends over the years, but that didn't stop Rogue from thinking of Piotr like a brother. She missed playing with him when they were younger, he would show her how to climb trees so that she wouldn't fall or break a branch. They would play different sports games with others in the neighborhood which were also her friends.

This line of thinking brought around unwanted thoughts of another kid who had been around her all the time when she was growing up. Another of her parent's close friends was her Uncle Jean-Luc who also had a son that always hung around with Piotr. They lived across the street from each other and could always be found together pretending to fight each other; where one was the other was sure to be close by. When Rogue would come over they became the mischievous trio, always going off and doing something foolish.

Thinking about those fun memories also brought mixed feelings about the third of their group. Jean-Luc's son Remy would always tease her. He was always a little rougher playing with her than with any of the other kids they would play with; his teasing didn't stop as she got older. Now that she just turned into a teenager she hoped that the teasing would stop. She never really saw Remy anymore which did make her sad, she did like him a lot actually. She shifted in her seat as she continued to think about Remy.

He was very handsome at the young age of fifteen. He had tanned skin from his family going down to the river as often as they could. His father worked some of the summer months fishing in the bay and would frequently take Remy and sometimes Piotr with him. Rogue had on occasion gone to the river, she had fond memories of swimming and fishing and the like with her two male friends. Remy also had an infectious smile, every once in a while after he would pull a prank on her, he would flash the biggest smile she had ever seen. Then she couldn't stay mad at him for very long, no matter how hard she tried.

But what really got her, what really made her heart race was when he would look at her like she was the only thing in the world at that time. His unusual red colored eyes would lock with hers for the briefest of moments making her weak at the knees; then he would push her and cackle as he ran away and she would chase after him. They had this sort of love hate relationship for as long as she could remember. The times that he was nice to her left her confused and insecure, she would think about it for days. Sometimes she would think about him for months at a time hoping she would be able to see him and they could hang out.

One these occasions it was ridiculously hard for Rogue not to indulge in the girly things she saw others do when they had crushes on guys. Like write their names all over their notebooks with little hearts. She was absolutely sure that Remy couldn't like her in that way, so why bother writing their names on her notebook and daydream about him? Still that affirmation didn't stop her daydreaming. As Rogue continued to sway with the motion of the car and listen to the loudly muffled noises of Kurt's music she hoped that Remy wouldn't be at her Uncle's tonight. She didn't think she could maintain her aloofness with him in such a close proximity to her.

The drive was relatively quiet as the car finally made the final leg to its destination. The neighborhood that Logan had moved to was more in the woods and further away by an hour. But to the teenagers in the back of the close quartered car it may as well have been forever. As her father's car pulled into the dark driveway Rogue sat straighter, and straightened her hair that had leaned against her window. Kurt had stopped his music and was taking off his seatbelt, clearly ready to spring out of the car as soon as it parked. Their mother turned bodily to look at them, warning them to be on their best behavior while they were here for the weekend. The kids nodded in unison in the positive as they both leapt out of the car to stretch their limbs.

As her family quickly and quietly gathered their belongings they had packed for their stay, Kurt was busy telling them that as soon as he figured out where he was sleeping he was going over to see Kitty. Kitty was a cute bubbly girl that lived on the corner of the beginning of the cul-de-sac they were in. Kurt had met her on one of the first occasions they came over to Uncle Logan's when they first moved out here, they had become fast friends inseparable while they visited; much like herself and Piotr and her new friend down the cul-de-sac, Lance Alvers .

Lance was a cute although moody boy that was already living in the cul-de-sac along with Kitty when Logan had moved there some years ago. Piotr had introduced her to him the first weekend she visited and it was clear that Rogue would be friends with him, he was quick with a comment or joke, but he was also quick to anger sometimes. He always had his dark brown hair in his face and almost always sported ripped jeans. They would hang out and talk for long periods of time, she found that they could talk about a lot of what was going on in their lives and not feel embarrassed about what they said to each other.

While Rogue loved Piotr like a brother, there was some things she couldn't talk to him about because she thought of him like a brother. Now that he turned sixteen it was like he didn't have that much time for her like he used too.

Rogue followed her parent's to the front door of the modest colonial house that now housed her aunt and uncle. She was excited to see them and even more excited for the dinner that was sure to be waiting for them. Her Uncle liked to cook and experiment with flavors, and they usually ended up being really delicious. It was always big home cooked meals that spanned two tables, that no one could possibly finish. Her father opened the solid blue door of the house and stepped into the warm glow of their foyer. All four of them crammed into the small foyer that was situated directly in front of two sets of stairs. The stairs to the left led to the main level of the house where everyone slept, ate, cooked and the stairs to the right led downstairs where the tv room and Logan's hunting room was located. Remembering to take off her shoes and leave them in the foyer Rogue and her family made their way to the main level of the house to greet their friends.

"Erick! Raven! You finally made it. For a minute there we thought you weren't coming" her Uncle Logan's voice boomed around the room. They spied him through the open sliding door that led to the deck where he was grilling something, gesturing them to come join him. Dropping their bags at the top of the stairs her family quickly walked outside in the slight October chill to greet the burly man. Her Uncle hugged her mother first, then a quick one arm embrace for her father than he finally set his sights on her and her brother. He smiled and joked with Kurt for a moment and then he gave Rogue a crushing hug, lifting her bodily from the wooden floorboards of the deck and placing her gently back down again. Smiling from ear to ear he turned back to Kurt, "Kitty I think is home if you want to drop by. Also while you're there offer her and her folks to come by for dinner, there is plenty" Kurt practically ran from the deck back through the house and out again. Chuckling heartily from the antics her Uncle looked at her and told her that Piotr and Lance were downstairs watching a movie. Trying not to be like Kurt, Rogue gave her Uncle another hug and nonchalantly made her way to the basement to meet her friends.

Stopping at the last stair before turning into the tv room, Rogue tried to prepare herself for what may come from hanging out with her long time friends. They still liked to tease and pick on her, and she always tried to make it seem like it didn't bother her. Taking a deep breath she smiled, for she was really happy and excited to see her friends again, and turned into the tv room to greet them. What she saw she never would have guessed, but she should have known would happen.

Rogue stopped dead when she took in the sight before her upon entering the door frame of the tv room. There sitting on the light blue carpet with a Nintendo64 in front of him was the boy she had been thinking about the whole car ride here. Piotr and Lance on either side of him, they didn't even notice that she had entered the room, they were too busy yelling at their characters to kill the others in Super Smash Brothers. Lance was practically standing up screaming at his character to jump, while Piotr quietly but forcefully smashed his controller buttons. Remy had a look of determination as he yelled at his character to kill Lance's trying hard to stay in his cross legged position on the floor. All three were moving the controllers like it would help their character move better if somehow they gestured enough. The sight and comments were enough to make anyone laugh outright, but it just made Rogue cringe and she ever so slowly back out hoping that they still didn't notice her.

That however was not in the cards for her that evening. Red eyes glanced her way and the smirk that was plastered to his tanned face changed into an all out toothy smile. "Hey Two-tone! Have a seat" at his sudden change of dialogue the other boys turned to see to whom he was referring, Piotr smiled brightly at her and tilted his head to the empty and very comfortable couch behind them. The tv room was something that old southern houses had, the light blue carpet matched the slightly darker blue overstuffed couch that matched the overstuffed love seat which finally matched the blue and soft white wallpaper. Her Uncle Logan was a big fan of country living, which also showed in the decorations of the room. All the furniture was hand carved and made wood pieces, the fireplace off to the far right had a large deer head mounted above the mantel. Civil war pictures adored the rest of the walls and hand knitted cozy blankets draped along the back of each couch.

As Rogue carefully walked behind Lance so that she didn't bump into his back and kill his character, he was simultaneously congratulating Remy on his "cute" pet name for her. She smacked his head, which caused his character to jump right into the awaiting blast of Piotr's character, killing him. Lance spang from his half sitting half kneeling position and yelled, "HEY! That shouldn't count, she hit me!" everyone giggled at the outburst and after a few calming breaths and very forceful button mashing, Lance eventually sat back down on the floor.

Rogue brought her hands up to her hair and ran them through it. It was true that Remy often called her "Two-tone" because of her hair. She always thought it was cool, it really went with her "I don't give a shit" attitude, but when he said it, she always felt self conscious and she always thought about dying it. Her hair like Remy's eyes were unusual. While it was light auburn and currently past shoulder length, the front bangs that framed her pale face were a striking snow white. She couldn't help that her hair grew like that, all her friends liked it, why did he always have to make fun of her for it? She continued down this line of self doubt and questioning while the boys continued to play their game.

After some time had past, Rogue was feeling very left out of everything. The boys were still playing their game and none of them had given her a proper hello or any indication that they wanted her there. She was debating whether or not they would care if she left when the game suddenly paused. Curious, she looked at Lance who had paused the game and who was standing up and turning to face her. "I just realized that you have been sitting there quietly for like twenty minutes and we haven't said hello to you" concluding his sentence he bent down and pulled Rogue to him for a hug, pulling her off the couch slightly. Piotr also stood up and bodily picked her up into a crushing hug before gently placing her back on the couch. The two boys flanked her on the couch after their greetings and Remy just turned off the game and selected another one for them to play. She didn't expect anything less than to be slightly ignored by him, but she still felt hurt that he was.

She was about to be the bigger person and say something to him when the jingle of the game he had put in completely distracted her. It was her favorite game that she loved to play with them, Mario Kart, Remy turned to her and with a smirk on his face handed her a controler. Without another word he took the suddenly vacant seat on her left side. She didn't notice that Lance had moved to the love seat adjacent to them. They selected their players in silence, when the game started it was everything but silent as all four of them competed against each other to win the race. Rogue was trying to focus on the game as much as she could, that way she wouldn't be able to think about the close proximity of Remy to her. As all four of them fell to the delusion that gesturing whole bodies would help your player drive better somehow, she would get a jolt as his leg would brush against hers for the briefest of seconds.

After some intense swearing and yelling the race was over and Rogue flung herself off the couch in victory while throwing her hands in the air and dancing like a fool. Flopping down in her seat between Piotr and Remy her victory was short lived by a loud SMACK and sudden stinging pain in her left thigh. She hissed slightly in the shocked pain and rested her hand on the offended leg trying to message the stinging away. Before she could shout her courses the sarcastic voice of Remy filled the air, "now that is a sweet sound. I think I like it. Good job Two-tone" he chuckled at the death glare he was receiving from Rogue. The other boys stifled a laugh as they watched Rogue's face turn red with rage and embarrassment. Not being able to come up with a witty retort to his assault Rogue threw down her controler, which she inwardly smiled that it hit Remy on the knee causing him to yelp, she stormed out of the basement.

Rogue made her way up the stairs all the way to the main living level. The smell of deliciously cooked food filled the entire floor like a comforting blanket. She ignored the call of her stomach to eat as she stalked down the hall to the very end, opening the master bedroom and flinging herself on the king sized bed. She wanted to cry from it all. She felt embarrassed and ashamed that she could ever have feelings for someone who's idea of a hello is to smack her. She wouldn't even think about how he had been nice and picked her favorite game for them to play. She refused to let him get to her like he was, she managed to crawl her way across the bed to the edge and precariously pick a movie from the tv stand at the foot of the bed. She had picked Aliens to drown out her feelings, she just hoped that her dad and uncle wouldn't find her watching it. Even though she loved violent and scary movies, everyone around her became overprotective when she would choose to watch them. Just because she screamed and couldn't sleep for a week after watching some other movie a long time ago; everyone decided she was too delicate to watch scary movies, or anything close to it. Piotr was the worst with her about it, he would usher her out of the room if he was watching a horror movie, or change the channel if one came on that he was watching. Well she was determined to watch this and she didn't care what anyone had to say otherwise.

She didn't hear Remy walk into the room. She only realized someone was there when the bed shifted from someones extra weight being put on it. She didn't need to guess who it was, she figured he would find her eventually, when they got older Remy would find her after some of his pranks and "apologise" for them. She used that term loosely as he never really apologized, just continued to get a rise out of her. She was having none of it anymore, "what do you want?" Instead of answering her question, he made himself comfortable on the bed and stated, "you're not allowed to watch this stuff" she rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, "what are you, the movie police? Go away." Her tone was icy, it would have frozen the room if it could. This didn't seem to matter to Remy who tried to shift himself closer to her. She was currently laying on her stomach facing the tv, her shirt raised a little on her back exposing the flesh underneath. She had to suppress a shiver as she could have sworn she felt his hand linger above her skin. She wanted to still be mad at him, but when he was this close to her she realized that she couldn't. She couldn't even remember what she was mad at him for as he turned over to lay on his stomach as well his body gently touching hers. Her body felt like it was on fire and a tingling sensation ran through her. She tried to ignore these feelings and focus solely on the movie. She thought that they were going to have a nice movie watching experience when no one spoke for a while.

SMACK!

He had hit her again, and this time none too gently as she yelled and rubbed her butt. He had rolled on his back not even trying to contain his laughter at her while she tried to stop her bum from vibrating with pain. "Oh, I'm sorry Two-tone, I couldn't help myself. It was out there and I just love the sound it makes." Rogue stood off the bed and grabbed his shirt, "well I'm sick and tired of your bull-shit!" she screamed at him and pulled hard on his shirt. He was already on the edge of the bed when he hit her and she just helped him all the way down, hard. He let out a muffled umph as his head connected with the ground, and she was gone.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she ran outside. She knew that she didn't think she was going to be outside at night for a long period of time. Her frayed band shirt offered no protection from the late October chill, and in her haste to leave the house she forgot to put her shoes back on. She ran down the cul-de-sac, and into the woods that surrounded the circle. She didn't want to be found yet so after a few paces she found a suitable tree and climbed it. Once she settled on a strong looking branch she decided that now would be as good a time as any to let her feelings go.

She was angry, sad, but mostly hurt at how this weekend was turning out. She was angry at him for the way he treated her and she was angry at herself for letting him do it. She couldn't believe that she ever felt anything for him all these years. She always thought that their relationship was a love-hate one, but now she was coming to realize that maybe for her it was love-hate, and for him it was just hate. She must have been out here for a long time, she was starting to shiver badly and she couldn't feel the strong branch under her anymore.

Off in the not so far distance she heard voices and saw three flashlights. She knew that her alone time was going to quickly come to an end, at this point she was glad for it, she needed to get inside to the warmth. She tried to figure out who the third flashlight could be she knew that it was Piotr and Lance coming to get her. She wondered if they managed to pry her brother away from Kitty long enough to help find her. But as the lights moved closer she recognized the third person as Remy. She felt her stomach drop and hit the ground far below her, he was sure to be her to rub it in her face that she overreacted or something. She didn't want him here, she was adamant about never speaking to him again after tonight, no matter how nice or charming he would be to her, if he ever did.

As her three friends drew nearer she heard that they were arguing about her. Mostly Piotr yelling at Remy for egging her on and something about not controlling himself. "Now she's God knows where, cold and alone!" she could almost see the concern on his face from her position. "I didn't think she was going to take off like that. If I did, I wouldn't have done it!" she would recognize Remy's voice anywhere, however she didn't recognize the concern that also laced his voice. He's probably just worried that he will get into trouble for losing me was all she could think about. There was no way that he came out here for genuine concern for her. She was about to tell them all to leave when Remy raised his voice, "ROGUE! I know you're out here somewhere, come out so we can talk about this!"

"Leave me the hell alone, I never want to speak to you again!" she yelled from her tree top and giggled when the three lights twirled in different directions searching for her. But her fun soon ended when Piotr raised his voice, "Rogue, you get out here right now!" That voice was so much like her Uncles when he was angry that she almost shivered in fear. There was no way she could not obey that voice, she knew that she was out here for much longer than she thought and he was extremely worried for her to sound like that. She grumbled all the way down from her tree.

Her bare foot slipped from the final branch and she fell backward. She yelped at the thought of hitting the cold hard ground, but squeaked in surprise when she hit a warm body instead. The body held her for a moment before placing her feet on the ground and spun her to face them. She was even more surprised to find that the person who caught her was Remy and he was looking at her in the strangest manner. His red eyes were shining with something like concern and fear with an underlining of something she couldn't identify. Before she could say anything or push him away he wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. She didn't realize how cold her was until his warmth spread through her making her shiver. He squeezed her harder, making her gasp, "don't ever do that to me again. Do you know how worried I was?" he whispered to her as he buried his face in her hair.

Rogue couldn't help herself and the anger that she felt mixed with the other emotions while he pinned her to him, "don't kid yourself, you don't care about me." Remy pushed her away from him, keeping his hands on her shoulders looking at her baffled, "what are you talking about?! Rogue, I…

Rogue hit the floor with a loud thump. Groaning, she realized that she couldn't move her arms or legs, looking down at herself she saw that she was securely wrapped in her comforter. She had fallen off the bed and onto the floor, she looked around confused, she was in her bedroom. She had left her window open, which made her room frosty with cold from the October wind. She could have sworn that she was at her Uncles, but no, they were on vacation for the rest of the week and her family wouldn't be able to visit until Christmas. Shaking her head trying to make sense of everything especially the dream she was apparently having she looked at her cell phone. It glared mockingly at her that it was actually five in the morning and that he had an hour before she had to get up for school.

She noticed that there was an unread text message, opening it, her heart stopped when the caller ID read Remy's number. Trying to get her shaking fingers to work the small buttons she opened the message, it was short and left her tingling and confused:

_Rogue, I need to talk to you. Call me after school._

A/N: And there you have it. I hoped you all enjoyed this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make it sound and feel like it didn't when I was 13 the first time I had this dream. I know that these characters are a little out of character and that was the point. I chose these particular characters to fit the personalities of their human counterparts. Can ya'll guess which parts of this story happened in real life and which didn't?


End file.
